1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding and tentatively retaining mold and a method of molding and tentative retention in which a plurality of kinds of independent parts of different shapes are molded in a plurality of cavities formed between a fixed mold and a plurality of movable molds, and at least one part after molding is relatively moved with respect to another part by the movable mold so as to set the parts in a tentatively retained state.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-361280, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 11, as a conventional molding and tentatively retaining mold 100 for effecting the molding and tentative retention of a connector 110 with rear holders in its interior, JP-A-8-250183 discloses one which is comprised of an unillustrated fixed mold, a first movable mold 101 which is movable in vertical directions in FIG. 11, a pair of second movable molds 102 which are movable in left- and rightward directions in FIG. 11, and a pair of third movable molds 103 which are movable in directions substantially perpendicular to the second movable molds 102.
It should be noted that the connector 110 with rear holders is comprised of a housing 111 having a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 113 and a pair of rear holders 112 which are respectively retained on both sides of the housing Inner surfaces of the first and second movable molds 101 and 102 respectively form a cavity for molding the housing 111 of the connector 110 with rear holders in cooperation with the fixed mold. In addition, outer surfaces of the first movable mold 101, inner surfaces of the second movable molds 102, and inner surfaces of the third movable molds 103 respectively form cavities for molding the respective rear holders 112 of the connector 110 with rear holders in cooperation with the fixed mold.
In the above-described molding and tentatively retaining mold 100, when the molding and tentative retention of the connector 110 with rear holders is effected, a resin material is charged into the respective cavities, for instance, from the upper direction in FIG. 11 through unillustrated runners for the respective cavities in a state in which the fixed mold and the movable molds 101, 102, and 103 are joined together.
Namely, as shown in FIG. 12, the charging of the resin material into the cavities by using the runners is effected through a pinpoint gate 114 in order to avoid the various mechanical parts inside the molds.
Consequently, the housing 111 and the rear holders 112 of the connector 110 with rear holders are independently molded, respectively.
Next, the first movable mold 101 is moved upwardly in FIG. 11, and the second movable molds 102 are respectively moved in the directions of arrows in FIG. 11. Consequently, predetermined gaps are respectively produced between the respective rear holders 112 and the housing 111. In this state, the third movable molds 103 are respectively moved toward the housing 111 so as to tentatively retain the rear holders 112 onto the side surfaces of the housing 111, respectively.
After the housing 111 and the rear holders 112 are tentatively retained, the third movable molds 103 are respectively returned to their original positions. Then, the connector 110 with rear holders in the tentatively retained state is removed from the mold.
With the above-described conventional molding and tentatively retaining mold 100, there has been a problem in that when the rear holders 112 are tentatively retained onto the housing 111 after the molding of the housing 111 and the rear holders 112, trouble occurs in tentative retention owing to the shakiness or the like of the housing 111. Accordingly, some means or other has been required for holding the housing 111 after molding.
The object of the invention is to provide a molding and tentatively retaining mold and a method of molding and tentative retention which make it possible to reliably prevent the shakiness or the like of another part during tentative retention without especially requiring the means for holding the other part after molding, thereby making it possible to reliably effect the tentative retention of the parts.
The above object of the invention can be attained by the following arrangements.
(1) A molding and tentatively retaining mold comprising:
a fixed mold;
a plurality of movable molds provided in such a manner as to be relatively movable with respect to said fixed mold and adapted to respectively mold a plurality of kinds of independent parts of different shapes in a plurality of cavities formed in cooperation with said fixed mold, and to relatively move at least one part with respect to another part after molding to thereby set said parts in a tentatively retained state; and
a plurality of runners respectively provided for the cavities to charge a molding material into the cavities;
wherein, when at least one of said parts after molding is relatively moved with respect to said other part by said movable molds and is tentatively retained, a runner for a cavity for molding said other part remains connected to said other part through a tunnel gate, and
the connection between said other part and said tunnel gate is cut off when said parts are removed from said mold after the tentative retention of said parts.
(2) A molding and tentatively retaining mold comprising:
a fixed mold;
a plurality of movable molds provided in such a manner as to be relatively movable with respect to said fixed mold and adapted to respectively mold a plurality of kinds of independent parts of different shapes in a plurality of cavities formed in cooperation with said fixed mold, and to relatively move at least one part with respect to another part after molding to thereby set said parts in a tentatively retained state; and
a plurality of runners respectively provided for the cavities to charge a molding material into the cavities;
wherein, when at least one of said parts after molding is relatively moved with respect to said other part by said movable molds and is tentatively retained, at least one of said movable molds for forming a cavity for molding said other part remains fitted to said other part as it was during molding.
(3) A method of molding and tentatively retaining, comprising the steps of:
forming a plurality of cavities between a fixed mold and a plurality of movable molds provided in such a manner as to be relatively movable with respect to said fixed mold;
charging a molding material into said cavities through runners respectively provided for said cavities;
molding a plurality of kinds of independent parts of different shapes in said cavities;
moving relatively at least one of said movable molds with respect to said another movable mold to thereby tentatively retain at least one of said parts to said other part, keeping at least one of said runners for a cavity for molding said other part connected to said other part through a tunnel gate, and
removing said parts from said mold to cut off the connection between said other part and said tunnel gate.
(4) A method of molding and tentatively retaining, comprising the steps of:
forming a plurality of cavities between a fixed mold and a plurality of movable molds provided in such a manner as to be relatively movable with respect to said fixed mold;
charging a molding material into said cavities through runners respectively provided for said cavities;
molding a plurality of kinds of independent parts of different shapes in said of cavities; and
moving relatively at least one of said movable molds with respect to said another movable mold to thereby tentatively retain at least one of said parts to said other part, while remaining at least one of said movable molds for molding said other part fitted to said other part as it was during molding.
In the molding and tentatively retaining mold constructed in (1) above in accordance with the invention, a molding material is charged into a plurality of cavities formed between the fixed mold and the movable molds through runners. Consequently, a plurality of kinds of independent parts of different shapes are respectively molded in the cavities.
After the molding of the respective parts, the movable mold relatively moves at least one part with respect to another part, thereby setting the parts in a tentatively retained state.
At this juncture, the runner for the cavity for molding the other part remains connected to the other part through the tunnel gate. Consequently, the shakiness and the like of the other part during tentative retention can be prevented. The connection between the other part and the tunnel gate is cut off as the parts are removed from the mold after the tentative retention of the parts.
In the molding and tentatively retaining mold constructed in (2) above in accordance with the invention, a molding material is charged into a plurality of cavities formed between the fixed mold and the movable molds through runners. Consequently, a plurality of kinds of independent parts of different shapes are respectively molded in the cavities.
After the molding of the respective parts, the movable mold relatively moves at least one part with respect to another part, thereby setting the parts in a tentatively retained state.
At this juncture, at least one of the movable molds for forming the cavity for molding the other part remains fitted to the other part as it was during molding. Consequently, the shakiness and the like of the other part during tentative retention can be prevented.
In the method of molding and tentative retention arranged in (3) above in accordance with the invention, a molding material is charged into a plurality of cavities formed between a fixed mold and a plurality of movable molds provided in such a manner as to be relatively movable with respect to the fixed mold, through runners respectively provided for the cavities. Consequently, a plurality of kinds of independent parts of different shapes are respectively molded in the cavities.
Next, at least one part after molding is relatively moved with respect to another part, thereby setting the parts in a tentatively retained state.
At this juncture, the runner for the cavity for molding the other part is kept connected to the other part through the tunnel gate. Consequently, the shakiness and the like of the other part during tentative retention is prevented. The connection between the other part and the tunnel gate is cut off as the parts are removed from the mold after the tentative retention of the parts.
In the method of molding and tentative retention arranged in (4) above in accordance with the invention, a molding material is charged into a plurality of cavities formed between a fixed mold and a plurality of movable molds provided in such a manner as to be relatively movable with respect to the fixed mold, through runners respectively provided for the cavities. Consequently, a plurality of kinds of independent parts of different shapes are respectively molded in the cavities.
Next, at least one part after molding is relatively moved with respect to another part, thereby setting the parts in a tentatively retained state.
At this juncture, at least one of the movable molds for forming the cavity for molding the other part is kept fitted to the other part as it was during molding. Consequently, the shakiness and the like of the other part during tentative retention is prevented.